Seiyuu
by Miladys
Summary: “Kenalin ini Kanda Yuu, dia bakal jadi pengisi suara untuk Roy Mustang..”. Sebuah anime terbaru berjudul Full Metal Alchemist akan diliris. Siapa dubber-nya? Tentu saja Allen Walker, Lavi, dan.. Kanda Yu. RK, AU, drabble. This is not crossover!


**Percaya atau tidak, story ini aku buat setelah nguap di tempat tidur di pagi buta.. gak nyambung banget kan? Back to bussiness! RK become the main pairing! TyKan ku gagal. Iya aku tau, gak usah dingetin aku tau kok. Kayaknya bukan masalah story-nya, tapi pairingnya dikit banget yang suka.. --" hontou.. that's hurt, you know people.. T_T**

**Kayaknya aku bakal pake writing style waktu aku nulis Imitation Black. Love it..**

**Summary: "Kenalin ini Kanda Yuu, dia bakal jadi pengisi suara untuk Roy Mustang..". Sebuah anime terbaru berjudul Full Metal Alchemist akan diliris. Siapa dubber-nya? Tentu saja Allen Walker, Lavi, dan.. Kanda Yu. Pairing RK, AU, drabble fluff. This is not crossover! R&R please.. :)**

**Disc: I own nothing.. pengen jadi seiyuu..**

***Dubber adalah pengisi suara dari seorang chara anime**

* * *

"Pagi anak-anak!!"

"Pagi Komui-san..", jawab mereka berdua. Seorang cowo berambut putih dan berambut merah menyapa producer mereka. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah studio dan berkutat dengan script dialog mereka masing-masing.

"Oke, aku ada berita bagus buat kalian. Aku udah dapet pengisi buat Roy Mustang..~"

"He? Masa?!", Allen langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekat ke Komui diikuti Lavi.

"Mana anaknya?? Aku mau liad!", Lavi langsung senyum lebar. Sip.. bakal ada satu anak lagi yang bisa kugangguin kaya Allen.

"Ok.. Kanda-kun!! Ayo masuk ke studio!!", Komui teriak ke luar ruangan. Dari pintu, muncul lah cowo yang langsung ketauan kalau berkembangsaan Jepang. Rambut panjang hitam pekat, kulit putih, dan ekspresi es. Samurai wanna be banget..

'Aih sial.. bukan tipe yang bisa di ganggu kaya Allen. Salah-salah entar aku di cincang..', Lavi cuma bisa sweetdropped ngeliat dubber baru .. Jadi dia dubber baru-nya.. Anyway, cowo ini kok cantik banget..?

"Kenalin ini Kanda Yuu, dia bakal jadi pengisi suara untuk Roy Mustang. Kanda, ini Allen Walker, dia pengisi suara Alphonse Elric.", Kanda menjabat tangan Allen. "Dan yang ini Lavi, dia pengisi suara Edward Elric."

Kanda pun menjabat tangan Lavi. Untuk beberapa lama, mata emerald dan mata jet-black itu berpandangan. Entah apa isi dari pandangan itu, tapi tatapan si pemilik mata jet-black ini penuh arti.

'Ya.. cowo ini memang cantik banget..'

---~'_'~---

"Yuu-chan!!"

"Baka usagi! Jangan panggil aku kaya gitu! Kamu mau kujadiin sate kelinci hah?!", Kanda langsung nusuk-nusuk Lavi pakai death glare-nya..

"Iya iya.. Love you too..", Lavi memeluk pundak pria Jepang itu.

"Che, baka.."

Udah hampir satu season Kanda Yu berkerja sama denganku di studio dubbing ini. Waktu udah banyak terlewat setelah pertama kali dia datang ke sini. Aku pikir Kanda adalah tipe pria yang tenang dan damai, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya. Tapi ternyata salah kaprah! Ekspresi dinginnya itu memang asli dari dalem hatinya. Tak hanya dingin, pria ini juga bisa meledak dan siap mencincang orang-orang yang mengganggunya. Lucu.. Namun inilah yang paling menarik darinya..

Dan lama-lama ternyata Lavi tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kanda..

Udah hampir satu season aku berkerja sama dengannya di studio dubbing ini. Waktu udah banyak terlewat setelah pertama kali dia datang ke sini. Aku pikir Lavi adalah tipe pria yang berisik dan plus konyol, kalau dilihat dari penampilannya. Tapi kayanya aku salah.. Memang dia anaknya berisik banget dan kerjaan nya ketawa mulu. Tapi tawa-nya, senyumannya, palsu..

Namun ada yang aneh.. kalau dia bersamaku, tawanya begitu nyata dan hangat. Tanpa kusadari, ternyata aku menyukai senyuman hangatnya..

"Oke anak-anak.. sekarang waktu-nya scene antara Ed sama Roy Mustang! Lavi sama Kanda ayo masuk ke ruang rekaman! Kalo udah siap kasih tanda ya??", teriak Komui ke arah mereka. Lavi dan Kanda pun masuk ke dalam dan memasang headset mereka masing-masing.

"Siap Kanda?", tanya Lavi sambil tersenyum.

"Hm..", jawabnya singkat pandat. Lavi mengangguk ke arah Komui.

"Oke! Scene 5 act 3, start!"

Mereka berdua mulai membaca script dialog-nya..

"Hm.. ada angin apa yang bawa kamu ke sini Edward Elric? Atau tuan full metal alchemist?", tanya Roy yang disuarakan oleh Kanda.

"Che, gak usah sok formal deh. Aku ke sini mau ngomong sesuatu..", jawab Ed yang tentu saja di suarakan oleh Lavi.

"Hm.. jadi apa yang mau kamu omongin?", Kanda menaikan satu alis seakan-akan mengikuti Roy di dalam anime.

Apa yang mau aku omongin..?

Hy Lavi, bukannya ada sesuatu yang harus kamu omongin ke Kanda?

Sesuatu yang mengusik hati-mu seperti bulu?

"Aku.. mau bilang..", Lavi sedikit menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Kanda menoleh ke arah Lavi yang aneh..

Lavi pun perlahan menatap Kanda, "I love you.."

...

...

...

Semua staf langsung melongo di tempat.

"Lavi-kun!! Dialog itu gak ada di script dialog!!", Komui ngamuk-ngamuk dari luar kaca ruang rekaman. Namun Lavi tak peduli dengan dunia yang ada diluar sana. Dia tersenyum ke Kanda namun tatapan matanya serius.

"Ne Kanda, What about ya?"

Kanda menatap Lavi dengan tatapan kaget. Bagaimana perasaanku ke Lavi? Aku..

"Boku wa.. anata mo tsuki dai yo..", jawab Kanda sambil memalingkan wajahnya.. mau menyembunyikan rona wajah mungkin?

"He?! Kyaahooo..! Akhirnya Yuu-chan mau jujur ama aku!!" Lavi senyum selebar-lebarnya. Tau-tau dia narik tangan Kanda keluar dari rungan studio.

"Woi!! Lavi! Kanda! kalian mau kemana?!!", teriak Komui.

"Maap Komui-san! Nanti aku bayar lembur deh!", teriak Lavi sambil masih tetep geret Kanda. Komui cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Kanda yang digeret-geret jadi sebel sendiri, "Oi Lavi! Kita mau kemana??"

"Ya jelas lah! Kita mau nge-date!"

Akhirnya Kanda pasrah setelah dipaksa masuk ke mobil Lavi..

Gak satupun dari Kanda atau Lavi yang tau kalau dubbing bisa nyatuin mereka..

* * *

**  
**

***Boku wa anata mo tsuki dai yo: aku juga suka kamu**

**kurang lebih Tyki Express..**

**Anyway, mari kita sebut story ini cinlok.. kalian ngerasa kan? Aku baru sadar setelah nyelesain story ini. And i felt this story is too clinche.. --" YANG NGERASA PUNYA TWITTER TOLONG BILANG AQ. KALO MAU FOLLOW AQU DI onnaran.**

**Ngomong-ngomong all, ngerasa gak kalo fandom ini mulai, kata-kata kasarnya, mati?**

**Please review to appreciate my hard work..**


End file.
